I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traffic barriers and more particularly, although not exclusively, to traffic barriers for controlling access across highway concrete median barriers from one set of traffic lanes to the other. The present invention further relates to traffic barriers which can be utilized to selectively prohibit vehicular travel on any highway.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Existing barriers, for controlling the flow of vehicle traffic, generally comprise either a hinged arm which raises and lowers to block a defined area, or a type of hinged plate which may be raised or lowered from a ground level position to obstruct an approaching vehicle.
Such barriers may be utilized for any number of purposes, such as providing ingress and egress to property, to provide access to public thoroughfares, or in the control of terrorist activities to prevent high speed barrier breaches by terrorist vehicles at high security locations.
The prior art has never addressed a practical solution for allowing a safe and easily utilized gate to be provided in concrete highway median barriers for allowing emergency and authorized vehicles to have access from one set of traffic lanes to the other.